deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:UnknownUser55/UnknownUser55's Weekly Thumbnail Contest
Welcome! So, welcome to once again a weekly thumbnail contest by me! Oh, for anyone who doesn't know, I once held an old competition a few months back, and let's say it died. Anyways, this new TN contest will be similar to my old one, but with some new twists. Everyone is welcome to participate in this contest, so enjoy and have fun! Rules! *Plagiarism is 'not '''okay. Do not steal a thumbnail made by another user and submit as your entry. If I were to find out that the TN you submitted is not by you, that'll result in an instant disqualification for the round. *You may only submit one entry per round, but if you don't feel comortable with the thumbnail you have submitted, you are allowed to change your entry at any given time. *You are allowed to use any template that is related to the VS genre. That means any DB template, OMM, DBX, Battle Royale, or even a template that you made will be allowed here. *Unlike my original contest, I won't be using specific matchups, but rather themed rounds, just like with what former DBW member ARagingKid did with his. *Any TN is valid as long as it isn't inappropiate and does follow along the theme of the round. * Everyone's entries in this contest will be judged fairly among the others. Your placing is based solely on how well I think your thumbnail is made when compared to the other entries of that round. It is not determined by & is not a reflection of; what I think of you as a user or a person. *Have fun! Theme of the Week! As a recommendation from a certain user, Round 7 will be ''Indie themed! This round only will allow characters that are from Indie games! Entries will be taken until September 26th! Round 1: Horror Frank West vs Negan.deathbattle.png.png|1st. MMYP999 (Frank VS Negan) Behind you by Simbiothero.jpg|2nd. Simbiothero (Jason Voorhees VS Micheal Myers) Vampire Hunter D vs Alucard.jpg|3rd. SentryNeo (Vampire Hunter D VS Alucard) Carnage vs Lucy (bloxxer) -v3-.png|4th. ROLVeBloxxer (Carnage VS Lucy) Michael myers jason.png|5th. ArgentineanDeadpool (Micheal Myers VS Jason Voorhees) Carnage VS Lucy FF.png|6th. FakeFraud (Carnage VS Lucy) MOSHED-2018-8-9-12-5-56.jpg|7th. Shakaboy (Slenderman VS Jason Voorhees) Bland background but I'm not gonna render Jason's mask so deal with it.png|8th. Alexey de Greit (Nemesis VS Jason Voorhees) Ghoooost.png|9th. DENSTIFY1 (Gengar VS Noob Saibot) Spooky-1.png|10th. ChippForPresident (Slenderman VS Jason Voorhees) Round 2: Robot Optimus Gundam.png|1st. ArgentineanDeadpool (Optimus Prime VS Gundam) Mega Man X VS Iron Man v2.png|2nd. FakeFraud (Iron Man VS Mega Man X) Aigis vs Origami.deathbattle.png.png|3rd. MMYP999 (Aigis VS Origami) Mega Man vs Bomberman (bloxxer) -v2-.png|4th. ROLVeBloxxer (Mega Man VS Bomberman) Genji VS Zer0 00.png|5th. Alexey de Greit (Genji VS Zer0) Android 17 vs Genos.png|6th. DrewDarkely (Android 17 VS Genos) New Generation of Giant Robots Remake by Simbiothero.jpg|7th. Simbiothero (Thunder Megazord VS Gypsy Avenger) Zero vs Android 18.jpg|8th. SentryNeo (Zero VS Android 18) Domo Arigato Mr. Roboto.png|9th. ChippForPresident (K1B0 VS Vatista) Cyborg VS K1B0.png|10th. Great Sacred Treasure (Genos VS K1B0) Round 3: Marvel VS DC Im not gay but this matchup sure is.bloxxer.png|1st. ROLVeBloxxer (Nightwing VS Daredevil) AzraelMoonKnight.png|2nd. ArgentineanDeadpool (Azrael VS Moon Knight) Nova VS Green Lantern FF.png|3rd. FakeFraud (Nova VS Green Lantern) Shazam vs Hyperion.deathbattle.png.png|4th. MMYP999 (Shazam VS Hyperion) Thor vs Wonder Woman SN.jpg|5th. SentryNeo (Thor VS Wonder Woman) Red Hood and Winter Soldier.png|6th. Alexey de Greit (Red Hood VS Winter Soldier) Partners of Millionaires Very Well Armed by Simbiothero.jpg|7th. Simbiothero (War Machine VS Red Hood) Miles Morales vs Virgil Hawkins.png|8th. DrewDarkely (Spider-Man VS Static Shock) Shazamvsthortaso.png|9th. Tasobeats (Shazam VS Thor) Grailacta.png|10th. Hawkseid (Grail VS Galacta) Red eyes-2.png|11th. Shakaboy (Doctor Doom VS Lobo) Time for crime.png|12th. DENSTIFY1 (Joker VS Kingpin) Ultron VS Brainiac 1pizza877.png|13th. 1pizza377 (Ultron VS Brainiac) Things Happen (Next One Should Be Pirate Themed).png|14th. EL0YR0DZ (Man-Thing VS Swamp Thing) Green Lantern VS Nova C.png|15th. Codytlane (Green Lantern VS Nova) Round 4: Female Only SAO Waifu Battle Royale.jpg|1st. SentryNeo (Leafa VS Asuna VS Sinon) CB17ECAD-1B36-4338-8B12-6914C05174C2.jpeg|2nd. FakeFraud (Lilac VS Shantae) Nepgear vs Madoka.deathbattle.png.png|3rd. MMYP999 (Nepgear VS Madoka) Pyrrha vs Carolina (bloxxer) -v2-.png|4th. ROLVeBloxxer (Pyrrha VS Carolina) RubyVSMakaV3.png|5th. StarMario89 (Ruby VS Maka) Blaze vs Azula Internet.png|6th. Internet02 (Blaze VS Azula) Oh my goodness Remake by Simbiothero.jpg|7th. Simbiothero (Palutena VS Madoka) Black Widow VS C Viper.png|8th. Alexey de Greit (Black Widow VS C. Viper) Esvsk.png|9th. Shakaboy (Erza VS Satsuki) Tatsumaki vs Esdeath.png|10th. DrewDarkely (Esdeath VS Tatsumaki) Ryuko vs Stocking V3.PNG|11th. DENSTIFY1 (Ryūko VS Stocking) Sakurakasuganoyurisakazaki.png|12th. Hawkseid (Sakura VS Yuri) Quiet-vs-yoko.png|13th. MigsDaRutt (Quiet VS Yoko) Esdeath Vs Weiss.png|14th. LancerJayden (Esdeath VS Weiss) Carolina VS Tracer.png|15th. Codytlane (Carolina VS Tracer) Round 5: Vigilante Punisher vs Flashpoint Batman.deathbattle.png.png|1st. MMYP999 (Punisher VS Flashpoint Batman) D6122972-692F-4B3C-B5D8-A0326A8A9330.jpeg|2nd. FakeFraud (Green Arrow VS Hawkeye) Justice is very violent Remake by Simbiothero.jpg|3rd. Simbiothero (Punisher VS Red Hood) Batman vs Moon Knight.jpg|4th. SentryNeo (Batman VS Moon Knight) NightwingVSDaredevil.png|5th. StarMario89 (Nightwing VS Daredevil) NWvsDD.png|6th. ArgentineanDeadpool (Nightwing VS Daredevil) Red Hood and Winter Soldier.png|7th. Alexey de Greit (Red Hood VS Winter Soldier) Azrael vs moon knight.png|8th. Not Really a Person (Azrael VS Moon Knight) Donatelloredrobin.png|9th. Hawkseid (Red Robin VS Donatello) Batman Beyond VS Spider-Man 2099 10.jpg|10th. Codytlane (Batman Beyond VS Spider-Man 2099) Round 6: Cartoon Rick Bender.png|1st. ArgentineanDeadpool (Rick VS Bender) TACTICAL COPYRIGHT NUKE INCOMING!.bloxxer.png|2nd. ROLVeBloxxer (Mickey Mouse VS Bugs Bunny) Batman Beyond VS Spider-Man Unlimited.png|3rd. FakeFraud (Batman Beyond VS Spider-Man Unlimited) Pete vs Bluto.deathbattle.png.png|4th. MMYP999 (Pete VS Bluto) Tom the Cat vs Wil E Coyote.png|5th. DrewDarkley (Tom VS Wil E Coyote) Invaderzimvsmarvinthemartian.png|6th. Tasobeats (Zim VS Marvin) Spongevgum.png|7th. Shakaboy (SpongeBob VS Gumball) Skeleton VS Mummy.png|8th. Alexey de Greit (Skeletor VS Mumm-Ra) COMBINE by Simbiothero.jpg|9th. Simbiothero (Safeguard VS Garnet) Rickstar2.png|10th. Hawkseid (Star VS Rick) Darkwing vs gadget 2.jpg|11th. Capejedi (Darkwing Duck VS Inspector Gadget) Tom vs Sylvester.jpg|12th. Codytlane (Tom VS Sylvester) Round 7: Indie Lilac VS Shantae v2.png|FakeFraud (Lilac VS Shantae) FriskVSTheBatterV22.png|StarMario98 (Frisk VS Batter) Crazy Hair Remake by Simbiothero.jpg|Simbiothero (Filia VS Shantae) Animdog.png|Hawkseid (Animdude VS Annoying Dog) The Batter Frisk.png|ArgentineanDeadpool (Batter VS Frisk) Hat Kid vs Yooka Laylee.deathbattle.png.png|MMYP999 (Hat Kid VS Yooka Laylee) Cuphead vs Bendy (bloxxer) -v2-.png|ROLVeBloxxer (Cuphead VS Bendy) Gunvolt vs Lilac.jpg|SentryNeo (Gunvolt VS Lilac) Green Knight vs Plague Knight.png|DrewDarkley (Green Knight VS Plague Knight) Indie Giant Mermaids.png|ChippForPresident (Calamaria VS Giga Mermaid) Category:Blog posts